A lid button of the above-mentioned type has a vent passage which is closed or open, depending on the position of the lid button. In known lid buttons of the above-described type, the steam flows through the fastening element, which is provided with a center bore and serves at the sme time to fasten the lid button on the utensil, into the lid button and from there to the outside through openings which lie laterally in the button. The steam thus enters directly into the handle part, so that the handle part is disadvantageously heated up significantly. Moreover, the aggressive steam destroys the plastic material and leads to premature aging and, possibly, breakage of the lid button. Furthermore, the known lid button is expensive in its construction, because for molding the button multi-part tools are needed and the button must be constructed to be rotatable for permitting selection of the closed or open position.
A basic purpose of the invention is to provide a lid button of the above-mentioned type which is simple in its design, in which a standard handle part can be utilized, and in which the handle part does not have steam flowing through it so that destruction of the lid button by the steam is avoided.